


Let Your Power Shine

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sid finally breaks free from his captor - but is it too late to save Geno?





	Let Your Power Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Another week, another Fluff Fest fic! :D This week's prompt was "magic."  
> I thought of Tangled right away because "Evgeni" is the Russian version of "Eugene". I had a hard time deciding on the rest of the cast, so I decided to simplify things and go with a classic NHL villain as Gothel. ;)

Sid struggled against the ropes which bound him to the chair as he watched Bettman lower the hockey-stick ladder for Geno. The lost prince tried to bang against the wall to warn the outlaw he loved, but it was no use: Bettman checked Geno hard with a goalie's stick.

"No!" Geno rolled forward and headbutted Bettman, causing both of them to fall to the floor. "Sidka!"

Sid shook his head in an attempt to warn Geno not to turn away from Bettman, but Geno simply scrambled to his feet and walked towards Sid - only to be checked by Bettman again, this time in the back. Geno fell forward, started cursing in Russian, and flipped himself over. Before he could get back to his feet, Bettman struck him in the chest, leaving a nasty gash.

"I'll leave you here to rot like the trash you are," Bettman snarled as Geno struggled to breathe. "Come on, Sidney." He slashed through the ropes tying Sid to the chair and pulled him to his feet.

Sid sat back down, only for Bettman to pull him up again. "Sidney! Stop fighting me!"

Sid spat out the bandana Bettman had used as a gag. "No! I will never stop fighting you! You're not my family - you're cruel and selfish!"

Bettman slapped Sid across the face. "That's enough, Sidney!"

"Let me heal him!" Sid took a deep breath. "I will go with you, and I will never try to escape - if you let me heal him."

Geno shook his head weakly. "No, Sidka."

Bettman sighed. "Very well." He grabbed a spare coil of rope and tied Geno to the chair. "So you don't try to follow us."

Sid knelt in front of Geno and placed his curly hair on Geno's stomach. The Russian gulped nervously. "Can't let Sidka do this."

"I can't let you die," Sid replied, somehow keeping his voice calm. He hummed softly in preparation for singing.

"Wait, Sidka..." Geno placed his fingers on Sid's chin and lifted his head. He smiled softly and leaned forward. Sid blinked hard to keep from crying - Geno was giving him his first kiss!

...But their lips never met. Instead, Sid heard a strange swiping sound over his head. He gasped at Geno's sly grin as the Russian wiggled an ice-skate blade between his fingers - then gasped again when he realized his curls were stuck to the blade! Geno had shaved off his magic hair!

"NO!" Bettman screamed, stumbling backwards as he wrinkled before their eyes. He tripped on the goalie's stick and fell out the window.

Sid gasped in horror as he processed what had happened. Bettman was dead...Geno had cut off Sid's curls, which meant they were no longer magic, which meant...

"Geno!" Sid desperately pressed his head against Geno's stomach and began to sing.  
 _"Flower, gleam and glow / Let your power shine -"_

"Sidka..." 

Sid ignored Geno, whose wound wasn't healing. Trying not to panic, he grabbed the blade and pressed the curls to Geno's stomach.  
_"Make the clock reverse / Bring back what once was mine -"_

"Sidka!" 

The curls didn't help. Sid lifted his head to meet Geno's weakening gaze. "What?" 

"You my new dream." Geno smiled lovingly at Sid. 

Sid smiled back, not bothering to wipe away his tears. "And you were mine." 

Geno's eyes fluttered shut. Sid swallowed back a sob and continued to sing.  
_"Heal what has been hurt / Change the fates' design / Save what has been lost / Bring back what once was mine / What once was mine."_

Sid burst into shaking sobs, burying his head under Geno's chin. He wasn't sure how long he stayed in that position, but at some point he felt a light shining into his face, so he sat up - and gasped at what he saw. 

His tears were rolling down Geno's shirt and congregating on his wound, where they formed long tendrils that always reminded Sid of sunrays - the tendrils his curls had always produced. His tears were healing Geno's wound?! 

After about a minute, the tendrils faded away, and the wound was, in fact, healed. More importantly, Geno's eyes opened. "Sidka?" 

"Yeah?" Sid asked, touching the Russian's chest lightly and smiling at the feel of perfectly normal skin rather than a gash. 

"I ever tell Sidka I like short and wavy hair, not just curls?" 

Sid let out a honk of a laugh as Geno smiled at him. On an impulse, he leaned forward and pecked his lips against Geno's. Geno wrapped his arms around Sid and kissed him properly, with a steady pressure that promised eternal love and protection. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sid knew he and Geno had to get out of the tower and back to the palace so he could (finally!) meet his family. But that could wait until after he and Geno kissed each other senseless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! =D


End file.
